


House Waffle-O

by CreativeDuck



Series: For us, home isn't a place. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Fluff, M/M, homely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a character study I did to try and help me into writing for the AH OT6 relationship as I have plans to write more of it. </p><p>Their house was perfect, which was great considering the effort it took for them all to agree. House Waffle-O Ray liked to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Waffle-O

**Author's Note:**

> So AH OT6 is my jam and I have some ideas for stories but I want to do some character studies into their relationship. Here is the first of many. A nice short piece about their home and how it came to be their home.

Their house was big, not stupid big, but big enough for 6 men to be comfortable in. There was enough room for them to have some space when they needed it. If Ryan was having sleeping problems and just needed a moment to himself then he could sit in the home office and occupy one of the 3 pcs to have some privacy while he played games. Ray would sometimes need some peace and quiet when he needed to really concentrate on an achievement so he would go into the small bedroom that had been converted into a small games room so they could play separate games at the same time. Michael could relax from a particular draining rage quit in the bedroom, watching TV on the suitably sized TV in there. Jack would spend time building new furniture for either them or friends in the cozy shed in the garden, built specifically for Jack's D.I.Y hobby. Geoff after a stressful day could easily be secluded in the kitchen working on new tasty recipes or just sitting at the breakfast bar leisurely doing work at his own pace. Gavin, while he tended to need less alone time, could just sit in the living room watching TV or go to the office to skype Dan or his family back home. 

The house was also perfectly sized in the way that they could all get cozy together after a day of work and spend quality time with each other without the presence of cameras and microphones. The living room was big and open. The large corner sofa could just about squeeze the six men together comfortably for cuddles, and also had two large armchairs perfect for one on one cuddle time. The floor in front on the tv was spacious enough for the lads to grab a blanket and snuggle together while the gents spread out on the sofa. The kitchen which was attached to the living room, was also fairly open with an island for Geoff to prepared the complicated dinners he cooked for the men without it being too cramped for someone to be helping with dinner. The dining table occupied the space between the back of the sofa and the kitchen which was perfect because Gavin would often forget the salt or a drink and he could easily fetch them without missing any conversation. Out of the two bathrooms in the house, the ensuite to their bedroom was large enough for three people to be getting ready at once if they were rushing in the morning. The shower easily fit two people in for ‘saving water’, which was the excuse Michael liked to use whenever he hopped in the shower with someone for a morning quickie. 

Now the bedroom in the Achievement Hunter household was quite ridiculous on site. Originally what had been two bedrooms had now been combined together thanks to Jack and Ryan. Though a part of it is taken up by the extension of the bathroom. There was two very large wardrobes for them to keep their clothes in. The bed, honestly it's a masterpiece. It took a long time to find a bed size that they would all fit on without it being ridiculously expensive and could actually be delivered to them. In the end they got one of Geoff's oldest friends Griffon to carve out the separate parts of the frame and then her and Jack assembled it in the bedroom. The mattress part was trickier but they decided to splash out on one because delivering a mattress is easier than a bed frame. Getting it into the house took one long painful day which left everyone sore and tired by the end of it. Thankfully Ryan had the smart idea to do the bedroom furniture first which helped them out a lot. 

Yes the Ramsey-Free-Jones-Narvaez-Patillo-Haywood household, or House Waffle-o as Ray like to call it was perfect for them. Which was lucky considering the amount of effort it took for them to all get together and then actually get to a point when they would all move in. It took 143 days for everyone to finally say yes from Geoff first having the idea a year and a half into the relationship. 

Gavin had been easy, he already lived with Geoff from before the relationship started and he would be happy to not have their house be the centre of the relationship because although it had the most space out of everyone's it was definitely not enough. 

Jack had been fairly easy too, the only thing he was worried about were the others and the logistics of finding a suitable house for them. Classic Jack, Geoff had said to him. Jack would easily follow Geoff's suggestions (when they weren't stupid and often dangerous drunk ones). 

Michael was the next to agree but it took him a while. He loved spending time with his boys, staying over with Gavin and Geoff sometimes just them, sometimes with everyone or having bro sleep overs with Ray but he enjoyed being able to just go home and have some time to himself. However there was no drama, Michael always was straightforward with his feelings. Just a simple "I'm not ready yet" which was fine. Geoff appreciated the fact that it would take a while for this to happen because not everyone one was going to be in the same place at the same time in a relationship with 6 people. After a month though Michael had reconsidered and was officially on the moving in together train. 

The next two were slightly more difficult.Geoff on the suggestion of Jack decided to wait longer to ask Ray and Ryan about moving in because they were definitely the more isolated out of all of them. Not in a bad way. Geoff knew that Ray and Ryan loved them all as much as they loved them, Ryan was one of the driving forces in getting this relationship going, but they were just used to being alone and having space. They would both spend more time at their separate homes than Michael and Jack. 

He approached Ryan about it one day in the office and he just shrugged and ask for time to think about it. That was fine, what wasn't fine was the way he kept strategically blowing off the subject whenever it was brought up. He did it so well that Geoff didn't even realise he was doing it until two weeks after he had initially asked. There was a small confrontation about it where Geoff learnt that Ryan was just worried about how it might ruin what they had because they might discover being together all the time wasn't as great as they thought and what if only one or two people thought that and they got split up. Geoff reassured him that even though it was unlikely as dicks, he would make sure that there was still ample opportunities for privacy and spending time alone because he was quite aware that the would be times that spending so much time together at work could cause clashes and frustration within the group. It happened. After this Ryan opened up to the idea and agreed to the plan. 

Geoff danced around the asking of Ray for a while because of the whole Ryan thing. Not that many of the other knew, apart from Michael and possibly Ryan figuring it out, Ray could be insecure, especially in the relationship. Splitting off into smaller pairs or trios he could handle but being all together sometimes made he doubt his place in the relationship. He was much better than he used to be but Geoff was worried that this could set them back, especially when he found out he was the last to be asked. When he eventually did ask, with a thankful kick from Michael, Ray went quiet. Geoff explained that everyone had already agreed to it and they were waiting on him before they even began looking for somewhere, not wanting the group to be split. He quickly added that Ray was only last because Geoff wanted to make sure he was ready before asking and not because he meant any less to them. After this all he got was a not sure. He assured Ray that he was under no pressure. The problem was Ray was scared and Geoff knew that, he gave him space to decide. During this time Ray spent more time than usual staying with the others at Geoff's place, like he was trying to get a feel of living together. No one brought it up with him, though Gavin would sometimes need a kick under the table to get him to shut his mouth before he could say anything. Three weeks later during a rather rambunctious dinner Ray with no prompting finally gave his answer. "Okay, let's bring this orgy under one roof" Geoff smiled warmly and Gavin gave a cheer right in the ear of Ryan who proceeded to start yelling at him, Michael tried to defend his ‘boi’ between fits of laughter. Ray had starting choking on a carrot from laughing and Jack had to give him a good slap on the back. Geoff sat shaking his head. "What have I gotten myself into?" The grin still gracing his lips. 

Geoff lent against the counter at 6:30am sipping his morning coffee, gazing over the room in front of him. He smiled to himself, yeah the house was pretty perfect, but not as perfect as the men he shared it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Good, bad or a flaming pile of crap? This fic and any others in this series (once I come up with a name for it) is a writing exercise for me to be able to write for the guys so any feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
